


The Grand Tour

by ancarett



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancarett/pseuds/ancarett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny, Sheldon and Leonard make a pilgrimage to Greece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pie_is_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie_is_good/gifts).



"Now, this," Penny said with an extravagant smile, "this is how Sheldon should have started teaching me physics. Everything makes so much more sense in Greece. I'm sure of it!"

Leonard stared around the bustling Greek marketplace with some confusion. "I really don't see what an agora has to do with physics, Sheldon," he said plaintively.

Peering out from under his broad-brimmed sun hat, Sheldon sniffed in disdain. "Well, of course not. I really shouldn't have expected either of you to have the insight to appreciate true scientific genius."

Leonard ambled a few steps ahead with a laugh as Penny lingered by a table, fingering a length of brightly coloured fabric. "Yeah, well, that got kind of old ever since Penny won the MacArthur Grant for her mixed-media art, Sheldon. You've got to admit that Penny's got us both beat!"

Sheldon rolled his eyes in a long-suffering way. "Who would have ever thought that the foundation would have ended up supporting something that evolved out of Penny Blossoms? I suppose it's even possible in this backwards world in which we live for you to someday aspire to the Nobel Prize, isn't it?"

Leonard just smiled. "Yeah, well, I still don't see the Nobel Committee phoning you up, either. But at least, thanks to Penny, we're all enjoying a trip to Europe."

Penny caught up to the two men, stuffing the fabric she'd bought into a colourful tote and looping her arm with Leonard's. "Yeah, it's been pretty great so far, hasn't it? I've got lots of ideas for my next art installation! But, seriously, I can't wait to see what Sheldon does when we get to the Tower of Pisa, though. I bet that has lots and lots to do with the story of physics!"

Sheldon sniffed. "That is 'very funny', Penny, by which I mean, of course, not at all humorous. I will have you know that the tower does figure into the narrative of the glorious development of the fertile field of physics."

With an indulgent grin, Penny looped her other arm through Sheldon's and pulled him close despite his stiff demeanour and silent protest. "I was hoping it would, sweetie," was all that she said as the three of them made their way through the marketplace.


End file.
